A bag contains $10$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $10 + 4 + 4 = 18$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $10$ red jelly beans. That means $18 - 10 = 8$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{8}{18} = \dfrac{4}{9}$.